Love an' Robbery
by Joshie C
Summary: Yang's life has been turned upside down. Never a moment's rest for the young woman, and then she meets Blake. Now that they found each other maybe their life on the run can be better... maybe.


It had been weeks since Yang had last seen a town. She needed to get answers, but her father and uncle had seemed to disagree. Apparently she was too "emotional" in order to be in a town at the moment. They didn't want any trouble to start. Yang knew that was a goddamned lie, all they wanted to do was keep Yang away from _her_. She was starting to get fed up with their insistence that they did not need to head into any town. They were low on supplies (especially medicine) and it was clear that her uncle needed a drink. Yang was riding next to the wagon containing their supplies, her sister, and two adults who couldn't function properly if their lives depended on it.

"Tai we need to find a town." One of the men, her uncle Qrow said.

"We also need to find somewhere to hide, Qrow. The damned lawmen'll be on our asses for the next few days." Tai replied. His voice was filled with tiredness.

"Dad, Qrow is right." A voice said from inside the wagon. Ruby popped her head out a few seconds later and gave Tai a look that said _We need to rest_. Tai met Ruby's look with one of his own that Yang couldn't see since he had his back to her. Then he let a soft sigh loose from his lips.

"Yang," Tai turned to her and stared her in the eyes, "go scout for a town for us to go to." Yang nodded her head in response and made her way ahead of the group.

Yang broke away from the group and started making her way down the trail. Now that she was away from the group her mind could wander, she could plan. Right now she wanted to learn about _her_, about who she was and why she left. There had to be answers somewhere, right? A few stray strands of hair began to make their way into Yang's vision. That was enough to kick her out of her thoughts for the time being.

"Goddamnit, I don't think I'll ever be able to find a town at this rate. Place seems-" Just as Yang was about to finish her thought two riders came from up ahead on the trail. "Hey! You two," Yang flagged the two down and rode up to them, "is there a town near here by any chance?"

The two looked at each other. The larger one, a man, simply scoffed and continued on his way towards whatever his destination was. The other, a small woman with cat ears, nodded her head before quickly making her way back to the man's side.

It took an hour for Yang to get to the town. The town was small and cozy. The town sheriff was near the southern end of the town, but the building was small. A few shops littered the main street (she was able to make out the general store and saloon from her position) while the houses were all littered about the outskirts of the town, making a little border.

"It'll have to do." Yang muttered to herself as she backtracked to find her family. Thankfully the trails were easy to follow and even easier to remember. Yang rode up to the wagon and motioned for them to follow her.

Yang lead the three into town and found a place to hitch her horse. Qrow started making his way to the saloon before the wagon had even come to a complete stop. _I'll probably have to drag 'im outta there tonight. _Yang thought. She shook her head and sighed.

"Yang," Ruby walked up and gave her a small hug, "Whaddya think? We stayin' here in town or are we gonna camp somewhere near here?" Yang hadn't thought to check for a good hiding spot before coming up to the town. With how their luck has been going Yang thought it would be best for them to find somewhere to hide.

"I'll go find somewhere for us to set up camp," Yang paused, "wanna come with me?" Ruby's face instantly brightened when the question left Yang's lips. "You need help gettin' up on my horse or can you do it yourself?" Ruby shook her head and easily swung her legs up onto Yang's horse. Yang flashed Ruby a small smile before walking off in Tai's direction. When she made it up to him he was getting ready to walk into the general store.

"Dad," Yang tapped Tai on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around before continuing, "Ruby'll be comin' with me to find somewhere to set up camp." Tai nodded his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. His grip was strong, but not tight.

"You've got yer gun on ya, so I ain't too awful worried." Tai smiled and released Yang's shoulder before heading off into the store.

"This seems like a good spot." Yang stopped the horse and looked around. The trees were thick enough to give them cover yet there was enough space to fit their things in. It also helped that it was a fairly good distance away from the small town. "Let's get offa here and look around. For all we know these woods could be crawlin' with lawmen."

"Yeah, it'd be a bad idea to bring 'em back here and there be an ambush waitin' for us." Ruby replied.

"I hope we can get away from that mess soon," Yang turned to Ruby and pinched the bridge of her nose, "That damned bank job got us into too much trouble for us to fucking handle. We ain't no big group who just runs all over the damned place. We're small, we're a family."

"Yang, you know just as well as I do that we ain't makin' it far without some more money," Ruby walked up and placed a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang reached up and squeezed her sister's hand.

After a thorough search of the area the two found no one hiding around. _This would be the best place to camp for a few weeks until they could do some more planning_, Yang thought to herself. She could rest for a while. Yang leaned against a nearby tree and crossed her arms.

"Yang I'm going back to bring dad back here," Ruby began to hop onto Yang's horse, but stopped herself for a short second, "You mind coming with me and getting Uncle Qrow? He's probably drunk enough that we can drag his ass back here without worrying about him putting up a fight." Yang nodded and walked up to the horse. She gave it a small pat before she hopped on and rode off to get their father and uncle.

/

"Qrow?" Yang tapped him on the shoulder. He grumbled and tried to swat Yang away. "Come on, I'm taking you back to camp."

"I ain't goin with ya," Qrow's speech was slurred, "I want some more booze." He tried to stand up on his own but instead he fell right into Yang's arms.

"You're way too-" Yang could see Qrow's eyes begin to close. He was going to pass out soon, so she decided to just get him out of the bar as quickly as possible. Which would be easier said than done.

Yang half carried, half dragged Qrow to her horse. Now the hardest part was upon her. How in the world would she get Qrow onto her horse? He was barely responding to her, and she knew that it would be a pain to get him to cooperate.

She got Qrow halfway situated on the horse on her own. "Qrow wake up and help me get you on the horse, and if you don't I will kick your ass." He mumbled something in reply to Yang's threat before he helped get himself fully onto the horse.

The ride back to camp was uneventful. The only noises were hooves on the ground and Qrow's snoring.

"Man, he's out cold isn't he?" Ruby rushed over to Yang and Qrow. Yang slowly nodded her head in response, and got off the horse.

"You mind helping me get him off here?"

/

Loud noises woke Yang up in the middle of the night. Gunshots, that's not good at all. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her belt from the chair next to her cot. "I'm going to see what the hell that was, don't move until I come back alright?" Yang looked around at Ruby and Tai. They were alert and looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Yang bolted towards the direction of the gunfire. It was one hell of a gunfight, but that's all Yang could tell for certain. She hoped it wouldn't be anything involving the sheriff or bounty hunters.

As she got closer to the shoot out she noticed two figures heading in her direction. She found the nearest patch of brush and hid, hopefully they wouldn't see her. They seemed to stop fairly close to her location. Yang peeked her head out far enough to see what was happening, but the darkness of night and the shade from the trees made it difficult to see who was standing there.

"Damn it Blake! This is all your goddamn fault, you're the one who's going to get us all killed!" One voice shouted.

"Adam, calm down. I didn't know that one of the deputies was still there, he usually-" The other voice, Blake, was cut off by a slap. What the hell was that about?

"You're not going to fail me again are you, Blake?" Adam said, his voice was quieter than it was last time. Then Yang realized what Adam had done.

He stuck Blake in the abdomen, twisting the blade ever so slightly as to make the pain worse. There was no sorrow or guilt in his tone, it was almost as if he was finding pleasure in it.

"Adam-" Blake gasped, "Please." Adam simply growled and pulled his knife out of Blake's body in a quick movement. Blake collapsed to the ground, holding her wound.

Yang could hear some shouting in the distance. It seemed to be the local law enforcement. She continued to watch the two strangers in front of her.

"They'll be here soon. So why don't you do what you're best at Blake," Adam began walking away before he turned around and placed his hand on his holstered pistol, "Run." He pulled it out and shot up in the air. Then he turned back and ran off into the night. Leaving Blake for dead.

Yang cursed herself for leaving the bushes and running towards her, but she knew she was in trouble. There was no possible way she could leave her here. Yang crouched down beside Blake and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna get you outta here. You probably don't trust me, but I ain't gonna let you die right here." Blake grunted something in response, but Yang could barely hear her.

Hopefully she could make it back to camp before they were caught, and hopefully Blake would still be alive.


End file.
